


Réflexions et autres suite d'OS

by Khaleidoscope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleidoscope/pseuds/Khaleidoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voici quelques OS sur certains personnages qui peuplent Storybrooke, vous aurez le droit au père super protecteur, au pirate perdu et bien d'autres encore !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. David face à Captain Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !
> 
> Premier OS d'une série de plusieurs qui seront écrits et postés d'ici quelques temps ;)
> 
> Je tiens à dédier cette OS à une amie proche qui se reconnaîtra et qu est une grande fan de David, ah et désolé d'avance pour la présence d'une poule dans mon OS (Essaie de ne pas me tuer quand tu me verras x) ). Voilà bonne lecture ;)

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'Emma avait rendez-vous avec notre bon vieux pirate : le Capitaine Crochet. Seulement cette fois, David ne réagit pas comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Ce coup-ci, la situation lui provoqua une profonde réflexion sur sa fille et les hommes.

« David ? … Blanche Neige au Prince Charmant vous me recevez ? …. DAVID ! » Hurla Blanche.

« Quoi ?! Ah désolé Snow, je ne t'avais pas entendu » Répondit David avec un sourire d'excuse.

« J'ai bien vu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es bizarre depuis que Killian est venu chercher Emma. »

« Bizarre moi ? Mais non ! Bon je vais aller prendre l'air, j'en ai besoin » Fit David en se levant et en se saisissant de sa veste très, mais vraiment très rapidement. David savait pertinemment que si il restait trop longtemps, sa femme finirait par lui faire cracher le morceau et ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il souhaite.

« Mais tu as vu le temps ?! » Demanda Blanche au moment où David fermait la porte de l'appartement derrière lui « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Sortir par un froid pareil… Bah, ce ne doit pas être très grave sinon il m'en aurait parlé. Je vais me faire un chocolat chaud moi »

David sorti et enfila sa veste, le froid le frappa de plein fouet mais vu son état, il n'en avait rien à faire, l'air glacial lui mordait la peau. Bien sûr qu'il était bizarre depuis que le pirate était venu chercher sa fille , qui était toute pimpante pour le pirate, pour un énième dîner . Un pirate ! Sa fille à choisi un pirate sur tous les hommes qui existent ! Enfin, si il pouvait choisir à la place d'Emma il n'en aurait sélectionné aucun. L'idée de voir sa fille avoir une relation qui soit plus que de l'amitié avec un homme, donnait la nausée au Prince Charmant.

Lorsqu'il a apprit qu'il allait être père il y a de cela presque 30 ans, père d'une petite fille, il s'était imaginée une petite fille au visage en cœur, aux joues roses, aux boucles blondes et au regard espiègle, elle aurait eu la malice et l'espièglerie de sa mère et la bravoure de son père, enfin pas trop, il n'aime pas l'idée de la voir partir à l'aventure, ce que sa fille qui avait désormais une vingtaine d'années avait tendance à faire, à foncer tête baissée. Elle aurait joué dans les jardins, n'aurait eu des amis qui ne soient que des filles. Il aurait retardé l'échéance d'un possible prétendant au cœur de sa fille, il aurait fait d'elle une vraie fille à Papa… Lui qui s'était promis de n'être jamais comme cela, il semblerait que cela soit râté. Cependant à cause d'une malédiction il avait dut faire l'impossible en se séparant d'elle, scellant ainsi son destin d'être indépendant, au cœur fragile, aux murs protecteurs quasi indestructibles et au tempérament souvent bagarreur.

Evidemment, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que lorsqu'il eut retrouvée, mais pour finalement la reperdre aussitôt. Et c'est pendant ce laps de temps qu'elle a fait la connaissance de Crochet,qui certes n'était pas l'homme, le héros qu'il était désormais mais quand bien même ! Même Blanche n'avait rien vu arriver entre ces deux là, en même temps qui aurait put imaginer une princesse et un pirate tomber amoureux ? Très certainement Henry, il aurait dit que toutes les grandes histoires d'amour naissent de l'improbable et de l'impossible combiné ! De toute façon pour David, Emma était une enfant pure et innocente, aussi blanche que neige , sans mauvais jeux de mots. Dès qu'il eut cette pensée une partie de ses pensées se scinda en deux, d'un côté la partie rationnelle et de l'autre celle quasiment diabolique.

La partie diabolique lui rappela que Emma n'était pas si innocente puisqu'elle a eu Henry, oui mais la partie rationnelle répliqua par le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa fille enceinte, et qu'il était prêt à tout pour ne pas avoir d'autres pensées de ce genre là, comment penser pour un très cours instant que Henry n'était peut-être pas le fils d'Emma. Actuellement c'était la mauvaise foi qui s'emparait du Prince Charmant, il savait parfaitement qu'Henry était le fils d'Emma, il a le même caractère que tous les Charmings avant lui.

Son côté Diabolique évoqua alors Bealfire ou plutôt Neal, le prénom qu'il s'était choisi pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, le père de Henry, bizarrement, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cela l'embêtait moins de voir sa fille avec le fils du ténébreux qu'avec un Pirate. D'un coup son côté rationnel lui explosa au visage, furieux de sa politique de l'autruche ! La seule raison pour laquelle cela le gênait moins, était le fait que Neal n'était pas le futur d'Emma contrairement à Killian. Cette réalisation fit maugréer David le faisant s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt, passant pas très loin du campement de Robin et de ses joyeux compagnons. Alors qu'il se voulait discret, David fut mis en joug par un Robin des bois le visant de son arc :

« Du calme compagnon, c'est moi David »

« Désolé mon ami, il se passe tellement de choses dans cette ville que je suis un peu sur la défensive » Expliqua Robin.

« Je comprends très bien ne t'en fais pas »

« Que faites-vous ici David ? Vous ne venez jamais aussi tard dans notre bonne vieille forêt »

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir »

« Quelques soucis ? »

« Ma fille s'est entichée d'un homme qui parait être prêt à la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde »

« J'ai bien peur ne pas voir où est le problème de cette situation. »

« C'est un pirate, un menteur et un voleur ! »

Robin éclata de rire lorsqu'il entendit le prince grogner le mot « voleur » :

« Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas l'arrêter »

« J'y avais déjà pensé mais je ne peux pas le mettre dans une foutue prison, si je le faisais Blanche, Emma, Henry et peut-être même Régina me tomberait dessus » Se plaignit David.

« Vous n'avez pas tord, mais je pense que vous en voulez au pirate pour avoir subtilisé le cœur de votre fille, ai-je tord ? »

« Non… »

« Mais son bonheur ne vaut-il pas plus que tout l'or du monde ? »

« Si c'est un voleur de grande renommée qui me dit cela c'est que ça doit être vrai … »

« Croyez-moi mon ami, je suis persuadé que votre fille sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait »

« De toute façon, si il lui fait du mal je lui fais avaler son crochet, je retrouve son bateau juste pour le faire brûler devant lui, pour finalement l'envoyer vivre à Neverland . »

« Et bien ! C'est pire que toutes les malédictions réunies !» S'exclama Robin retenant un rire.

« Et encore, ça se serait le minimum et il y a tous les accotés possibles. Bref, je ferais mieux de repartir vers la civilisation »

« Je ne vous permet pas !Nous sommes très civilisés ! » Fit Robin faussement vexé

« Mais je n'en doute pas » rigola David vite imité par Robin en voyant Petit Jean jurer contre une poule qu'il ne parvenait pas à attraper.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent avant de repartir chacun de leur côté. David repartit, repensant à l'homme que Killian était devenu. Il pouvait désormais être considéré comme faisant parti des héros, Hook tenait plus que tout à Emma, ça David l'avait bien comprit, et ce, malgré lui. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas c'était voir sa fille s'éloigner de lui après avoir enfin la possibilité de former la famille qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir. C'était surement très égoïste venant d'un Prince mais c'est ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de son âme et de son cœur. Il savait pertinemment que le pirate ferait toujours passé Emma avant tout, la protégerait et la rendrait heureuse, qu'il était devenu un homme bon … ou presque car sa fichue manie à flirter en permanence avec Emma commençait sérieusement à énerver David. Mais bon, après tout, le pirate avait sauvé la vie de David à Neverland alors qu'il aurait put l'y laisser mourir et ne plus l'avoir comme obstacle dans sa possible relation avec Emma, mais non, il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Malgré ses sentiments, Killian était même allé jusqu'à avouer que Neal était sur l'île alors qu'il aurait put cacher cela et le tourner à son avantage afin d'éloigner Bealfire et Emma l'un de l'autre définitivement, mais comme il le répétait souvent, Killian était un homme d'honneur. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à lister les qualités de Hook et ses bonnes actions… on aura tout vu !

David laissa ses pas le guider et non sa tête, celle-ci trop occupée à échafauder des plans pour séparer sa fille et le pirate. Sa première idée était d'enfermer Emma dans une tour façon Princesse Raiponce, mais c'était une mauvaise idée, puisque dans le conte, quelqu'un venait l'en sortir, et puis connaissant Emma, elle préférerait sauter plutôt que d'y rester coincée …

Sa deuxième idée était de lui faire perdre la mémoire mais là, il pouvait être sûr que Blanche le détesterait et que Henry lui tomberait dessus.

Sa troisième idée consisterait à noyer le pirate … Oui mais non , le Prince Charmant n'est pas un meurtrier.

Sa quatrième et dernière idée serait de faire en sorte qu'Emma retourne à New-York, mais là, Regina le tuerait car sa fille aurait bien évidemment, emmené Henry avec elle, Blanche lui ferait payer, Hook lui arracherait probablement la tête, Gold lui arracherait le cœur pour avoir envoyé le seul souvenir de son fils au loin, et puis David n'avait aucune envie de voir sa fille partir loin de StoryBrooke, pas après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés !

Si il avait le choix il ne la laisserait même pas quitter l'appartement seule, surprotecteur dites-vous ?A peine ! Quel doux euphémisme bien loin de la vérité ! Décidemment voir sa fille posséder une vie amoureuse le rendait complètement dérangé voir stupide, heureusement pour lui, Blanche ne saurait jamais rien de toutes les pensées qu'il avait sur le sujet. Si jamais sa femme venait à l'apprendre, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau … Dit comme ça, Blanche Neige n'a plus l'air d'un doux être aspirant au bonheur et à la tranquillité mais plutôt à un ogre qui mangerait du prince charmant à tous les repas et tous les jours !

Sa seule et unique solution était donc de laisser le couple se former et accepter le fait qu'Emma et Killian se portait mutuellement des sentiments qui se développaient et se renforçaient chaque jour d'avantage. Cependant accepter le couple ne voulait pas dire rester tranquille tel un spectateur invisible, muet et incapable de bouger, bien au contraire ! Il ferait des efforts mais pas question de les laisser s'embrasser ou s'enlacer devant lui, un peu de pitié pour son cœur de père !

C'est sur ces pensés que David arriva devant chez lui après son petit aller-retour dans la forêt. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le bâtiment il entendit les voix d'Emma et de Killian à l'étage supérieur, il se dépêcha donc de monter les escaliers et arriva au moment où sa fille et le pirate allaient s'embrasser … PAS QUESTION ! David a vraiment besoin de protéger ses yeux de ce genre de vision ! Il passa entre eux deux en saisissant le bras de sa fille :

« Bonsoir Hook (il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, y poussant doucement Emma) Au Revoir Hook » Fit David en fermant la porte au nez du capitaine sous les yeux ébahis de sa fille.

Avant qu'Emma puisse avoir le temps de dire quelque chose, Blanche sauta sur sa fille :

« Alors ça s'est passé comment ?! On veut tout savoir ! »

« Et bien …. » Commença Emma en fusillant David du regard .

« Blanche, certains d'entre nous ne veulent pas TOUT savoir, et puis,maintenant il est temps pour Emma d'aller se coucher ! » Fit fermement David

« David il est que 22 h ! » s'étonna Blanche ne comprenant rien à la situation.

« Justement il est tard ! ah, et Emma donne moi ton téléphone ! » Affirma Charming.

« Pardon?! On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?! » S'écria Emma.

« Téléphone ! » Fit calmement David en ignorant la question de sa fille.

Cette dernière lui donna son téléphone avant de partir se coucher en fulminant contre son père. Il savait qu'il était protecteur mais là ! Il avait empêché son baiser avec Killian, pourtant ça n'aurait pas été le premier auquel il assistait ! Et puis il lui prenait son téléphone ! Emma avait l'impression d'avoir 10 ans et d'être punie pour avoir dépassé le couvre feu ! En fait c'était ça ! David la punissait pour la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Killian alors qu'il était au courant, elle savait que son père n'était pas fan du pirate mais quand même !

De son côté Blanche était complètement perdue :

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?! »

« Je sais ce que je fais … » fit David.

« Ah ? Vraiment ? D'après ce que j'ai vu, on aurait dit que tu punissais Emma pour avoir dîné avec Killian. »

« C'est exactement ça, bon je vais prendre une douche et je vais me coucher je suis épuisé » Répondit David.

« Mais pourquoi ?! » s'écria Blanche.

« PARCE QUE ! » s'écria son tour David en fermant la porte de salle de bain derrière lui.

« Je crois qu'il est devenu fou …. » murmura Blanche en soupirant tout en levant les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à ses occupations.


	2. Robin et Régina

Les journées de Régina étaient réglées comme des horloges, chaque heure contenait une occupation bien précise : le budget de la ville, les agrandissements, les dégâts provoqués par chaque nouvelles catastrophes comme une sorcière verte mal intentionnée, une reine des neiges qui fait sauter les canalisations à cause du gel qu'elle provoque, intentionnellement ou non. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour Robin des bois, oh ça non ! Cette situation bien évidemment ne plaisait pas et ne convenait pas mais alors pas du tout au dit Robin des Bois . Bien sûr lorsque l'on vit dans une forêt et que l'on défit l'autorité. Cependant Robin était tombé très amoureux d'une des principales représentantes de la Loi avec le shérif, enfin les deux shérifs : Emma et David, enfin ça c'était une autre histoire.

Contrairement à Régina et à ce quelle pensait , Robin avait des occupations, certes moins importantes et moins denses que notre très chère reine adorée, mais quand même ! Il devait s'occuper de son fils, une occupation cruciale et très plaisante, prendre soin de son campement formé par les gentils compagnons, aider aux réparations et parfois prendre part à des combats héroïques. Ayant définitivement quitté Marianne, enfin … ils avaient décidé de ça d'un commun accord, il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle et Marianne refusait de vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Bien évidemment ils gardaient de bonnes relations pour leur fils Roland. Mais en cette belle journée d'hiver où le ciel était bleu, le soleil vif et le froid mordant, Robin n'avait qu'une idée en tête : parler à Régina. Cependant cette dernière avait tendance à courir loin de lui … au sens propre !

En effet, depuis quelques temps, la reine trouvait tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour fuir loin du voleur au grand cœur, allant même jusqu'à courir les derniers mètres la séparant de sa maison lorsqu'elle le voyait au loin se diriger vers elle. C'était à peine puérile … à peine, mais Robin avait ce pouvoir là sur elle, la rendre plus insouciante et ce, bien malgré elle ! Une autre fois, alors que Robin entrait chez grany's, Régina le vit et sortit en trombe pour monter dans sa voiture lorsqu'il c'était approché pour lui parler. Toute cette situation faisait bien rire Blanche qui revoyait enfin pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, oh non ! En cette journée, Robin avait pris avec lui son arme secrète : son fils Roland auquel Régina ne résistait pas. Régina et Roland s'entendaient très bien, d'ailleurs le fils de Robin demandait souvent à aller la voir, au grand malheur de Marianne, car en plus de voir partir l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle devait supporter l'idée que son fils puisse s'accrocher à une autre personne qu'elle ! Enfin Bref, c'est le cœur léger, le regard décidé, le sourire satisfait que Robin détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers son fils, attaché à l'arrière dans son siège auto :

« Bon Roland tu as compris le plan ? On est ici parce que tu voulais voir Regina et passer un peu plus de temps avec Henry , d'accord ? »

« Oui papa ! » Sourit le garçon. Le garçonnet, bien que très jeune, savait qu'entre son père et sa mère c'était terminé et il comprenait pourquoi son père l'avait emmené avec lui aujourd'hui. Oui Roland aimait beaucoup Regina et Henry, ce dernier lui tenait souvent compagnie lors des grands problèmes apocalyptiques.

« Formidable ! » S'écria Robin en allant détacher son fils.

Il prit Roland dans ses bras et sonna à la grande maison qui ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'à autre chose. Ce fut Henry qui répondit, lui aussi au courant du plan de Robin, Henry devait jouer le jeu en avouant qu'il avait invité Roland à venir à la maison suite à la volonté du petit de vouloir voir Regina et Henry.

Henry chuchota conspirateur :

« Elle est dans la cuisine »

« D'accord » murmura Robin.

« AH ROBIN ! Je suis content de voir ! Toi aussi Roland ! » S'écria Henry de façon pas du tout fait exprès pour que sa mère sache qui était là.

« AH HENRY ! Content de te voir, et merci de bien vouloir passer du temps avec Roland qui te réclamait à corps et à cris » Répondit Robin sur le même ton qu'Henry.

Le petit garçon rigola. Henry les fit rentrer tous les deux.

De son côté Régina n'en menait pas large, cela allait faire deux semaines qu'elle réussissait à l'éviter, mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas par hasard que Robin ET Roland étaient là, ça sentait le coup-fourré façon Henry à plein nez, et ça Régina était prête à le jurer ! Régina qui s'était rapproché d'Emma et qu'elle considérait comme une amie lui envoya un sms :

« Mon Dieu il est là ! Henry y est pour quelque chose ! »

Ce genre de discussion pourrait paraître stupide, surtout venant de l'ancienne Méchante Reine, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Robin elle agissait comme une collégienne. Elle avait parlé de tout cela à Emma, car elle à l'origine du retour de Marianne mais parce qu'elle est la meilleure lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre la fuite sur le plan sentimentale. Oui, Emma et Régina après s'être tiré dans les pattes pendant longtemps étaient désormais amies, à la grande surprise de tout le monde mais au grand bonheur d'Henry qui se disait qu'une forme de paix allait enfin se poser sur StoryBrooke. Régina reçu un message d'Emma qui la fit sourire :

« Respire, ça fais pas franchement Reine aux Supers Pouvoirs de la mort là ! »

Ce à quoi elle répondit :

« Tu lis trop de BDs avec Henry ! Essaie la littérature ! »

« C'est barbant, ennuyant, chiant, soulant, et j'en passe ! Et puis change pas de sujet ! »

« je ne change pas de sujet ! »

« Et si tu allais le voir puisqu'il est chez toi ?! »

« Je peux sortir par la porte de la pièce d'à côté, ce qui me permettra de fuir de ma propre maison loin de la discussion que veut Robin ! »

Emma l'abandonna avec ce dernier SMS :

« Je ne répondrais même pas à ça ! Bon courage j'ai des dossiers à m'occuper ! »

Lâcheuse ! Pensa Regina, mais fut bien vite coupée dans ses réflexions par un petit garçon qui lui fonça dessus, l'entourant tant bien que mal de ses petits bras. Ne pouvant pas résister à ça, le sourire que Robin aimait tant voir sur le visage de celle qui faisait désormais battre son cœur apparut lorsqu'elle vit Roland. Régina se mit à la hauteur du petit garçon en s'accroupissant et lui fit un câlin, auquel Roland répondit avec chaleur, réchauffant ainsi le cœur cabossé de la reine. Henry fit connaitre sa présence ainsi que celle de Robin :

« Maman, j'emmène Roland dans ma chambre pour jouer, je te laisse avec Robin. Allé viens Roland, j'ai retrouvé de vieux jouets pour toi »

Roland sourit de toutes ses dents et suivit henry à l'étage, laissant ainsi les deux adultes entre eux, comme prévu par le plan.

« Bonjour Régina »

« Robin, je pense que tu peux partir, Roland est avec Henry comme tu as put le constater et toi comme moi avons surement des montagnes de choses à faire. »

« En réalité j'ai arrangé mon « agenda » pour n'avoir rien de prévu, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire tu n'as rien à faire non plus »

« Et ce que tu as entendu dire ne viendrait pas d'Henry, par un heureux hasard ? »

« Je nierais tout sur la possible participation de Henry. »

« Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Robin ? »

« Te parler »

« C'est que nous avons fait, donc tu peux partir »

« Arrête d'essayer de me chasser de chez toi car tu n'y arriveras pas, il faut qu'on parle et je serai intransigeant là-dessus. Alors pour la première fois tu vas me faire le plaisir de parler avec moi dès que je t'aurais expliqué tout ce que j'ai à te dire ! On est d'accord ? »

Régina était surprise par le ton ferme et résolu de Robin, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça, ou alors pas depuis des années et des années ! Régina se rappela que seul sa mère s'adressait à elle de cette façon, mais en beaucoup moins gentil … et surtout dans un but très certainement beaucoup moins agréable…

« Allons-nous asseoir dans le salon dans ce cas » Fit Régina résignée mais le cœur battant la chamade.

« D'accord, je te suis »

« Tu ne sais pas où est mon salon ? »

« Tu as vu la taille de ta maison ? »

« Tu te perds dans une maison mais par contre quand il s'agit de cambrioler un château il n'y a pas de soucis ? » Se moqua Régina.

« Les châteaux sont tous construit sur le même principe contrairement aux habitations de cette ville » Souligna Robin ?

« Je t'accorde le point » Fit Régina en s'asseyant sur un des canapés.

« C'est gentil. Bien passons aux choses sérieuses. Laisse-moi énumérer les faits : petit un tu n'arrêtes pas de me fuir depuis des semaines, vrai ou faux ? »

« Vrai … » soupira la reine.

« Petit deux, tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Vrai ou faux ? »

« Vrai … »

« Nous sommes sur la bonne voix, dernier fait : es-tu au courant de ce que nous avons décidé avec Marianne ? » Fit Robin très sérieusement.

« Si c'est pour me torturer que tu es là tu peux repartir ! » Gronda Régina.

« Est-ce que oui ou non tu es au courant ?! Réponds-moi ! »

« Non je ne le suis pas, mais laisse moi deviner. Alors… voyons voir, vous avez décidé de vous accordez une seconde chance car finalement, vous avez toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais également pour le bien de Roland ? »

« Tu as tout faux. Pour le bien de Roland et le notre à Marianne et moi, nous avons décidé de nous séparer … définitivement. Nous refusons tous les deux de vivre ensemble si c'est pour être malheureux et rendre également malheureux Roland. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire exactement ? » Demanda Régina le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Je t'ai choisit toi, tu sais, cette fin heureuse que nous pouvons avoir tous les deux en étant ensemble, elle est juste là, si bien évidemment tu veux toujours de moi et de mes sentiments… » Fit Robin légèrement stressé car, après tout, Régina pourrait le rejeter pour tous ces moments où il l'avait mise de côté.

Cependant la réaction de Régina fut aussi surprenante qu'innatendue, des larmes de joies dégringolaient sur ses joues et avant que Robin ne puisque esquisser un seul geste, Régina colla ses lèvres à celles du voleur au grand cœur. Durant ce baiser chacun d'eux y mit tous les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et se sourirent les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Dans l'escalier deux garçons étaient assis sur les marches, cachés pour ne pas être vu mais étant assez bien installé pour voir toute la scène. Heureux, Henry et Roland se sourirent avant de remonter dans la chambre d'Henry. Storybrooke allait retrouver son caractère paisible et enchanteur.


End file.
